


We have an Officer down.

by SevenWickedWays



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Hospitalization, Police, Slow Burn, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenWickedWays/pseuds/SevenWickedWays
Summary: Sansa & Margaery are staff nurses at Kings Landing General Hospital in the surgical/trauma ICU. On Devils night, during a full moon they both head to work and before they can even clock in... the sirens scream and they witness as a ambulance races to the ER with a entourage of KLPD cruisers hot on its tail.





	1. 1900 - 0700

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any type of fic, please be gentle with me. :)

At 1600 the alarm on her phone started to buzz and jingle, ending the nap that would carry her through the first night of 3 in a row. Sansa stretched out on her soft feather bed, finger tips grazing the touch screen and silencing the annoying alert while a lazy yawn escaped her lips. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Sansa swung her bare porecelain legs over the edge of the mattress. Sansa rolled and shrugged her slender shoulders, sitting at the side of the bed and sliding the weight of her cozy down comforter from her lithe frame. With a natural and unpracticed grace, she slipped gently onto her freshly pedicured toes before treading softly into the master bath. Going back to work after being off for a stretch was always so bittersweet, she reveled in her time off but always looked forward to catching up on the latest and greatest with her friends at work. Kings Landing General Hospital was like an information super highway, always drama. While she did not partake in spreading gossip, she was not above listening to it… she was only human after all. 

‘Oof!’ Sansa blurted out, glancing in the mirror briefly before steam from the shower began to cloud the glass. Despite her days off and the sleep she thought she had caught up on, she still spotted to her disappointment the slightest trace of darkness under her cerulean blue eyes. Being on the nightshift was taking its toll but she absolutely adored the nurses and patient care techs on the overnight. For the past 6 years, Sansa dedicated her life as a Registered Nurse in the Surgical/Trauma Intensive Care Unit at KLGH. Of the 4 critical care areas, the SICU was by far the largest and most acute. Ever since graduating nursing school, she knew she wanted to be where the action was. As a new grad, Sansa knew she would start on a medical-surgical unit, where she would hone her nursing skill and work her way into critical care. Though she craved the adrenaline, Sansa stayed as a staff nurse in tertiary care until a fateful meeting with her nurse manager, Nurse Mordane. 

Nurse Mordane was a battle-axe, plain and simple. The younger nurses, including Sansa called her ‘old school’, always wearing a uniform of stark white which included a nurse cap that looked as though it belonged in the Smithsonian rather than the modern world. The uniform itself was starched to perfection, there was never a wrinkle and Mordane wore it proudly. “Sansa, dear… you are ready.” Sansa smiled, stealing herself back to the present while idly washing herself with a pink loofah that was foaming her favorite lemon and lavender soap. After toweling off, she slipped on a white cotton sports bra and matching hipster bikini before dressing in her stiff ‘hospital blues’. The ciel blue scrub uniform was provided by the hospital for certain units only, which included the ICUs and the OR… areas that were most contaminated by blood and other bodily fluids. While they were not the most flattering, they were laundered and sterilized by the hospital to which Sansa was thankful. She did not want to bring home anything unwanted by means of her uniform or shoes, which she also left at work in the locker room. 

Not one to wear makeup at work, Sansa gently sponged on a touch of concealer and coated her long lashes with mascara. With precision, she finished off her look with some of her favorite lip balm and pressed her lips firmly together. It was unusually warm out for October and Sansa opted out of blow drying her long, damp copper tresses. After a quick comb through, she expertly wove the strands into a low fishtail braid which she draped over her shoulder after securing the ends with a clear elastic band. As she tucked a few lose pieces behind her ear, her gaze dropped to her phone which buzzed alive on the sink. 

“Hey girl. Its my turn to stop at Starbucks. Venti Redeye?” 

Sansas lips curled into a small lopsided grin as her slender digits typed effortlessly across the screen, sending the thumbs up emoji back to her best friend and coworker Margaery. Almost instantly, another text buzzed in.

“Don’t forget, it’s Devils night… and as if the old gods wanted to punish us further, the moon is bloody full. It’s going to be an absolute shitshow. I hope you packed your big girl panties.”

“Fuck.” In the past 6 years, Sansa had never sworn so much in her life, it surprised even herself at times as she punctuated her vernacular with cuss words. Frequent exposure to trauma changes people and she was no different, experiencing horrors and tragedy more so than miracles. They say “Kings Landing is a dangerous place”, this fact only made more evident by the hospital capacity being at or exceeding 100%, always. Her eyes narrowed as she started at the date on the screen, October 30th… Devils night. Margaery was right. Stealing a final look, Sansa nodded confidently to her reflection and popped the phone into her front chest pocket.

Always prepared, dinner was already packed in her lunchbag and waiting on the top shelf of her fridge. Next to it, a large thermos of ice water chilled. Sansa grabbed both items and tucked them into a large flowered tote that she used only for work and zipped it up, scanning the kitchen for any other items that may have strayed. A creature of habit, Sansa flipped on the light over the kitchen sink and activated the alarm panel, securing the 2 bedroom townhouse and snapping up her keys on her way out the door. After locking the deadbolt from the outside, she kneeled down on her small stoop next to the stairs where her jack-o-lantern sat, the face dark. Using the stem, she gingerly removed the top and turned on the LED light inside which illuminated the traditional triangular pumpkin face. ‘Carving pumpkins is not my forte’ she concluded, replacing the lid and skipping down the steps heading towards her white GMC Yukon. Honestly, the Yukon was too big for her. However, once she had become a nurse her father Eddart Stark, had insisted she purchase a vehicle that was not only safe but would be reliable in all types of inclement weather. Being considered essential personnel meant that reporting to work was not optional, even in times of crisis. The dead could walk the earth and nursing would still be expected for their shift. The Yukon would easily sweep the dead from the streets Sansa thought, chuckling to herself. Still, the truck was huge for a single woman such as herself, but it was comfortable and loaded with all the bells and whistles. 

Sansa hardly hit traffic working on the off-shift, heading in and out of the heart of Kings Landing opposite of the common commute flow. The Yukon rolled into the parking structure and followed the ramps to the roof, where employees were allowed to park. Typically, Sansa tried to park in the same spot, nearest to the elevator and under the halo of a garage light. As hoped, her spot was open and beside it, a shiny silver BMW x5 idled quietly, Margaerys SUV. Margaery waved, grinning wide and waving a venti coffee in each hand, her light brown curls were pulled up into a messy bun atop her head, gently bouncing with her giddiness. ‘Well, she seems to be well caffeinated already.’

With both engines off, Sansa and Margaery climbed from their seats and met at the elevator. “Here you go, Luv.” Margaery stated, handing the piping hot cup to Sansa, who took it appreciatively. “Oh, thank you! Wha- …” Sansa had pressed the button for the elevator and was abruptly interrupted when the familiar sound of sirens screamed. The two young nurses looked at each other, brows raising. ‘It’s already begun.’ As the sirens grew closer, Sansa and Marg stepped to the edge of the garage, ignoring the arriving elevator. A med-flight ambulance was speeding towards the ER, close behind a parade of Kings Landing police cruisers followed, their blue lights flashing and strobing in sync with the ambulances red ones. Without looking away, Sansa asked, “What do you think it is?”

“Nothing good. Lets go.” Marg answered.


	2. The well oiled machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for the comments and all the kudos! I am excited to be putting up the second chapter. I know things may be slow moving, but I am trying to create a setting that you can imagine and palpate. Enjoy! :)

Before appearing on the unit, Sansa and Margaery ducked into the ladies locker room to switch into their work clogs, Sansas kelly green and Margaeys a deep violet. When the pair arrived in the SICU, their nurse manager, Brienne was conducting an impromptu staff meeting. Brienne was a woman in her own category, much like her previous manager Nurse Mordane, Brienne was fearless. She was her staffs most supportive champion, always doing right by her nurses… she handled conflict with poise but she was certainly not one to cross, especially if you were a surgeon abusing power in her unit. Physically, she was even more imposing, the statuesque blond woman was stacked in all the right places. She kept her icy blonde tresses short in a no-nonsense style, accented by tailored pants suits… never a skirt. Angular features and high cheekbones combined with her frame gave Brienne a fierce high-fashion, editorial look, striking without any cosmetic influence. As if she wasn’t perfect enough, Brienne was also a very skilled critical care nurse and thought nothing of changing into scrubs and helping on the unit, working alongside her staff, which she treasured like family. 

Sansa felt fortunate at that moment, as she watched her leader command the attention of the room. She had been ‘groomed’ into the nurse she was today by Mordane and Brienne, two very capable and empowering women. When Sansa was deemed ‘ready’ by nurse Mordane, Sansa left her old unit as a nurse who was bright, motivated, easy to teach and a team player. However, despite her maturity for 23, she was shy and meek, one could even darkly argue that she was a pushover, easy to manipulate. In 6 short years, with the aid of Brienne and the SICUs seasoned veteran nurses, Sansa began to develop confidence and wielded it effortlessly in simple and complex situations alike. With patient care always at the forefront, Sansa earned the respect of both her peers and surgeons. ‘Sansa, focus’, she told herself. It was then that she noted that Brienne was holding up a bright red pager, ‘the trauma beeper’ she thought.

“Alright everyone, as we all know… its Devils night.” Briennes confident voice paused and nurses and care techs nodded, whispering among themselves as they accepted the reality yet to come. “I have brought in extra staff to assist us with the expected onslaught that we will probably receive. Per the hospital board, all staff who are in direct patient care for the next week who pick up extra time will be incentivized with monetary bonuses.” There was a soft chatter of excitement, however seasoned staff looked at one another with worry etched their faces. Typically, the financial belt of the hospital was very tight, suffocating even. It was unlikely that the institution was feeling generous, and had every bit more to do with they expected complete and utter chaos. 

Almost as if it were timed, there was a sudden deafening thunder. Everyone fell silent, eyes wide and shining, terror. The only sounds heard at that very moment was the soft beeps of monitors, medication pumps, ventilators and other such life supporting devices. Brienne swiftly sidestepped to the charge nurse computer and brought up a window to stream the news. “BREAKING NEWS” flashed across the monitor and everyone gathered to watch. The screen was live footage of industrial Kings Landing, where warehouses, factories and mills littered the seaport and its scattered piers… completely engulfed in blinding green wildfire, whipping and licking the air, consuming everything in its wake. Sansas mouth gaped open and she shot a look to Marg, who was gasping in disbelief of what they were watching. The SICU staff was completely floored, the silence finally breaking as a pretty brunette by the name of Shae spoke up. “We are going to have burns to manage… “  
Brienne shook her head slowly, face remaining glued still to the sight on the screen. In a voice that seemed far away, paling in comparison to her demeanor just moments before. “No…” Adding even more quietly, “We won’t. Wildfire leaves nothing behind, it is… unforgiving… ”. 

The realization washed across the group individually, everyone in that vicinity of the city was gone, wiped out, decimated. Sansa felt her mouth go dry as her porcelain skin began to prickle in goosebumps. She tried unsuccessfully to swallow her stomach back down from her throat, soft fingertips brushing and covering her lips, almost fearing that she would lose the contents of her belly in a heave. She felt Marg rest her head softly on her shoulder, the fingers of her free hand intertwining with that of her friend. 

Suddenly, the phone rang and the trauma beeper screeched to life, some people jumped while others remained lost still in thought. Shae answered the phone. “Hullo? Yes. Understood. OR 7 with ETA of 4 hours. Multi-trauma. K9 Police officer… wait, what do you mean the dog wont leave?” Shae raised a perfectly sculpted brow, Sansa watched her curiously as she scribbled down details of the incoming admission. Hotly, Shae continued, “This is an ICU. Fine. We will handle it. What…?! What do you mean they are staying down here? We are barely going to have enough room to accommodate patients let alone a troop of cops and a dog!” Brienne snatched the phone from an exasperated Shae and simply said, “Bring it”. 

Brienne hung up the phone and stole a glance at Shae, while she understood the plea of her trusted charge nurse, arguing with the admissions department would get them nowhere. Shae admitted defeat but quickly regained her composure, passing out the assignment for the night. Non critical patients had been moved out of the SICU in preparation for things to come, so there were a lot of empty rooms. They would fill quickly tonight and everyone standing there now, would be a different person come the morning. Shae swept a dark curl from her forehead with the back of her hand while dark chocolate eyes lifted under a thick curtain of ebony lashes, fixating on Sansa and watching her thoughtfully. “Hey Red?” Sansa immediately lifted her cerulean blue stare to meet Shae. “This one is yours. Decorated K9 police officer with multi-trauma, ETA is 4 hours. Dog is present, a black Belgian Malinois by the name of Stranger. There will be significant police presence for his and our protection.” Sansa nodded, making mental note of the details as they spilled from the lips of her charge nurse. “Marg will be your secondary, it sounds like you will need it. I will call respiratory for a ventilator, touch base with pharmacy… your big boy is over 6’6 and his weight-based meds will require additional concentration to keep his sedated and comfortable. Additionally, you will need a bed extender to accommodate him.” Compliantly, Sansa nodded again, it would be a lie if she tried to deny her apprehension but this was her purpose. Marg was already on the phone with supply, looking for a bed extender while the other nurses scattered to their rooms to begin the shift. Brienne who had suddenly disappeared, reappeared clothed in scrubs. She looked apprehensively at Shae, who was juggling the phone and the pager expertly. They exchanged worried, close lipped smiles and nodded to one another.

The pager screamed again and again, everything was coming to life and the unit bustled with activity. Like a well oiled machine, the SICU staff worked with a fervor, able to anticipate the need and requirement of what the shift would bring. Kings Landing was a dangerous place after all.


	3. In this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is a long one! Hope you like. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, I enjoy reading each and every one.

The SICU was the largest ICU in KLGH, it was also the most recent to receive a makeover. It was quite beautiful actually. The 24 rooms, which were each large enough to ballroom dance in were modernized with the latest monitors and technology. In fact, if a patient was deemed too unstable to return to the OR suite after already being in the unit, there was capabilities that would allow the surgical techs from the OR to outfit the room as such, with enough space to accommodate entire teams. Each room had a glass sliding door that could also unhinge from a fixed track to fit the specialty ICU beds as they rolled in. The rooms were in a horseshoe formation around a massive and centralized nursing station which allowed staff to buzz from one side to another without having to walk the complete perimeter. At the desk were several stationary work stations with computers for nurses and surgeons to document on. KLGH was a paperless facility, all documentation that would have previously belonged in a paper chart was now computerized… which was a nightmare for older staff and a dream for the younger. Additionally, portable workstations on wheels or WOWs were littered throughout the unit, these for the most part are where the staff nurses liked to document on, at it allowed them to bring their computers into patient rooms for those who required an attentive nurse who knew that the condition of a sick patient could turn in an instant. 

The shift had only been a few hours deep and the 24-bed unit was nearly full, additionally there had been 3 codes, one of which where the patient survived. Sansa watched as two morgue carts wheeled past her assigned room, number 24 while her and Marg continued to setup. Room 24 was one of the larger rooms, because it was on the end. Knowing her patients’ size and the fact they would be hosting several officers and a dog, she in fact hoped it would be big enough. Slowly, Sansa turned to watch Margaery who was setting up some suction canisters. “Hey…” She spoke softly, lost in thought. “Hmmm?” Margaery turned and eyed her friend who had paused performing her task at hand. Sansas Kelly green clogs carried her to the open glass slider and she pulled the privacy curtain, blocking the two from sight. They were nearly toe to toe, when she inched close to Margaery’s ear, whispering.

“Don’t you think its strange… Its Devils night, its reputation for violence and chaos is expected. But, in past years, we have witnessed first-hand that rival gangs in Fleabottom use it as a night for initiation.”

“So?”

“So… Fleabottom is poor, not to mention its on the other side of the city. The wildfire arson was by the seaport. Arson is typical on Devils night, I get that… but wildfire is insanely expensive and extraordinarily difficult to come by. There is no gang with enough money or influence to obtain a store large enough to cause what we just witnessed…” Margaery was nodding thoughtfully as she listened, her gentle brows knitting together, eyes narrowed in recognition. They watched each other for another moment, the pair shifting in their stance. Sansa licked her lips and took another breath. “The ambulance we saw coming in was driving from the seaport area… then, within a half hour the entire area is consumed, completely leveled. That’s weird, Marg.”

“I guess that does seem a bit odd, since you put it that way.” Satisfied, Sansa nodded and opened the curtain, glancing out curiously to the rest of the unit. In the far corner, one of the patient care techs Myranda was having a very intimate discussion with Dr Ramsay Bolton, a 4th year surgical resident. To say that Sansa disliked the pair would be the understatement of the year. Myranda was a petite thing, mousy even, fair with ashen brown hair that was always half pulled up. She had ok features, Sansa supposed but the girl always had the look on her face as though she had taken a huge bite out of a shit-sandwich, so sour. Myranda did not play well with others either, her poor work ethic and attitude towards the patients made her an unpopular choice when the nurses needed assistance in their rooms. The fact that she kept company with Ramsay did not sit well either. Sansa crinkled her nose as Marg peeked over her shoulder. “Speaking of weird…,” Margaery added. “Right?! They give me the creeps, even more so when they are together like this.”

Ramsay Bolton’s outward appearance seemed normal, with the exception of his face, which could be maybe handsome if he wasn’t always smiling in the way that he did. It was as if he knew the exact date and time in which the world would end, and he was keeping it to himself. He also paraded around as if he was already an attending physician, brutal to nurses and other residents alike, his behavior knew no bounds. Ramsey and Brienne had gone a few rounds after he had been exceptionally unprofessional to one of her staff nurses. At a later time, he offered that same nurse a backhanded, empty apology in his familiar arrogant tone. The apology of course had been prompted by his superiors, there was not an option in which he could escape without providing one, whether he meant it or not. More than likely, it was the later of the two. According to the other surgical residents, Ramsay was a butcher in the OR… overzealous yet precise, which seemed like a contradiction. He also preferred patients to be under as little anesthesia as possible, which was barbaric… arguing with ‘facts’ that patients had better outcomes when awake for procedures. The anesthesia team was not fooled however, openly and abashedly scolding Ramsay in front of his peers whenever the topic would arise. Recently, the attending surgeons and anesthesiologists had grown tired of his antics and his OR privileges were revoked, ordered to do research for the unforeseeable future. Meaning, he should be confined to a desk in a dark hole somewhere. But yet, here he was… talking to Myranda with a burning intensity, nearly nose to nose and her relishing in his close proximity.

The moment was broken as the sound of a bed being wheeled down the main hall was heard; it was moving fast and there was quite a bit of commotion as several voices loudly tried to speak over each other. The bed, with the length extender that Marg had so nicely found came briskly around the corner. Anesthesia was at the head of the bed, one gloved hand pushing as the other squeezed an ambu bag, providing the intubated patient with oxygen and mechanical breaths, not of the patients own making. On either side of him, 2 techs kept pace, each one wheeling an IV pole that had several pumps and channels infusing medications. With so many infusions running, the flashing lights on each of the channels reminded Sansa of a Sevenmas tree decorated for the holidays. On either side of the bed, 2 residents and 2 attending surgeons pushed, remaining was Dr Luwin, who was the director of the SICU… steering at the foot of the bed.

A kind and gentle natured man, Brienne and her nurses enjoyed working with the brilliant Dr Luwin, who despite his advanced age was as sharp as a tack. Patients and families also loved him, his calm and supportive bedside manner was unparalleled. Though he was the director, Luwin was an expert anesthesiologist and intensivist. One week of the month, he took his turn in the rotation of the SICUs intensivists, to which there was 3 others, and performed rounds and fulfilled a week long on-call schedule. His truest passion, besides patient care was teaching the residents who rotated through the SICU. Morning rounds were typically very long as patients were very complex, each resident would be completely under Luwins spell as he talked and taught, they frequently scribbled notes and answered questions he would quiz them with.

Sansa was relieved when she saw that Luwin was on this week. Marg swiftly unhinged the glass as Sansa grasped the foot of the bed, helping guide the unusually heavy bed. At that moment, her eyes went wide as saucers… she was looking at quite possibly the largest man she had ever seen in her life. Unexpectedly, a cold wet nose touched her fingers and she directed her wide-eyed stare to the furry jet-black mass at the foot of the bed. Glassy brown almond shaped, intelligent eyes watched her intently. His ears triangular and erect, swiveling in response to new noises, taking in rapidly changing surroundings. Besides that, he dog Stranger was perfectly still, like a statue. The behavior from the K9 surprised her, but she supposed she didn’t really know what to expect. ‘Surely he wasn’t present in the OR’ she thought, but he was here now. Having never seen a Belgian Malinois before, she had quickly cruised the internet for a quick reference. Though she had read the physical description of the dog, it paled in comparison to the proud looking animal that was laying in front of her. He was large, maybe 80lbs squarely built and well-muscled, despite this… he was not bulky but rather compact, agile looking. Alert.

“Sansa?” Dr Luwin asked, her head snapping immediately to face him, as the bed was locked into position in room 24. “Are you taking our friend here?” He smiled warmly as she confirmed with a quick but clear and confident “yes.” Anesthesia stopped squeezing the ambu bag momentarily to connect the ventilator to the patients breathing tube. Other nurses, including Brienne swarmed into the room, helping to efficiently settle the new admission. None of them spoke but went about the task at hand without any prompting or direction, like bees in a honeycomb that instinctively knew what must be done. The in-room monitor came alive, displaying numerous numbers and tracings which indicated his vital signs. Sansa agreed to take report from anesthesia then, satisfied at the moment with his stable condition. Brienne was at the head of the bed, making a list of all the infusions that were running, dose and volume, confirming also that each channel was programmed with the correct documented weight. Margaery was taking note of all of his invasive lines, he had a radial arterial line in his right wrist which showed a second by second blood pressure, its red waveform displayed on the monitor just under his EKG reading which was green. He had triple lumen MAC line above his left collarbone… instead of having peripheral IVs, this special IV was centralized in his body, directing the medication infusions to his heart via his superior vena cava. This particular one had a way of measuring his cardiac output, the yellow waveform on the monitor belonged to this Swann-Ganz PA line. “Urinary catheter?” She chimed out, another nurse answering affirmatively while taking account of the amount of urine in the bag. Shae who appeared opposite of Margaery squats down and calls out, “Chest tube to suction!” as a soft bubbling noise is heard.

Margaery moved towards his head and was about to document the placement of the breathing tube, when she did a sudden double take of his face, gasping inaudibly. The left side of his face and neck was a devastating burned ruin of scars. His mangled skin is a jigsaw as it twists and craters, even around his left eye and she wonders curiously if his vision is intact. At his jaw, the skin here is especially thin and superficial, it wouldn’t take much to expose the bone of his mandible. Her assessment continues, finding he is without a left eyebrow and where his ear should be, is a gnarled stump. 

Sansa finishes her scribbled report in a shorthand that only she can comprehend and looks to her team, the OR techs begin to file out and Anesthesia heads to the desk to write a transfer note. As she passes Luwin, he squeezes her shoulder gently. “I’ll write you some orders, dear. In the meantime, blood pressure with a MAP >65, heart rate 60-100 and SpO2 should be >96%. They did say ventilating him has been problematic… more than likely due to his size, they pharmaceutically paralyzed him and put him way under. The officer shall rest tonight and tomorrow, we will wean.”

Silently acknowledging, Sansa steps up to where Marg is and is also taken aback by the sight. However, it was not the scars Sansa noticed first, and not knowing what possessed her in that moment, her fingers grazed the forehead of the sedated officer and softly brushed slickened black strands of hair that stuck to his face away. Turning her hand, so that the underside was against his skin, her knuckle just ghosting over his right, heavy brow and down his defined cheek. His jaw was prominent and masculine, the slight stubble that grew there tickled her skin. Withdrawing her hand, gaze fixated still on his face, Sansa let out a breath she wasn’t even aware that she was holding. Sansa realized then that she was alone with Officer Sandor Clegane, the other nurses having left to settle another admit rolling through. Margaery tending to a phone call at the desk. Stranger softly thumped his tail against the blankets, making his presence known, in case she had forgotten. She hadn’t, she was very much aware of all the work that needed to be done.”

Sansa purposefully moved quietly to his right side, leaning to whisper in his ear… just enough over the bubbling chest tube, beeping monitor, click of infusion channels and whirring of the ventilator.  
“I’m Sansa…” Drawing a deep breath, “…And we will face this night and the next, and the one after, together.”


	4. Dutiful Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am very sorry this took so long to post... this week was crazy! 
> 
> I just want to throw this out there, though I'm sure it is known that this is for entertainment purposes only. Kings Landing General Hospital is sort of like a Greys Anatomy drama... these scenarios are fabricated and are for fun!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this next chapter, I am hoping it wont be so long in-between. :)

Sansa grabbed a basin and supplies, moving with speed and efficiency, there was much to be done. Once she was satisfied with Officer Clegane’s vital signs, initial assessment and confirmation of having back up medication infusions in the waiting, she began peeling back the hospital bedding which was heavy with saturated blood from the OR and tossed them into an open hamper. Cerulean blue eyes assessed the massive man before her, only covered now in a hospital gown which was rumpled and soiled. With towels and bath blankets stacked beside her, Sansa began to unsnap the shoulder of the sleeves… her gloved fingers fumbling, as if she was a new nurse again, as if she had never given a bed bath before. Biting down on her bottom lip, she whispered to herself, “Get it together Sansa!” As Officer Clegane’s bare chest came into view, she felt heat rising to her cheeks, flooding the pale skin there. He was an absolutely beautiful and massive specimen, and though he lay comfortably in this sedated state, his muscled physique remained impressively hard and defined… as if he was carved from stone in the very likeness of the Warrior. His expansive chest, dappled with dark hair rose and fell in compliance with the ventilator. The right side of his thoracic cage suffered some sort of crushing injury, causing several ribs to break, which in turn punctured and downed his right lung. To help with the re-expansion of the lung, a chest tube was placed and bubbled quietly as Sansa stood and admired the handsome man in front of her, almost in a daze. Voices outside her room brought her back, one was Margaery, she was arguing with two men, though Sansa did not seem to recognize those… “Sansa!” Margaery called out, Sansa turned to look towards the curtain and could see the heels of Marg’s clogs, as if she was blocking the door. 

“There are two very annoying officers here to see your patient… I told them you were busy right now and they would have to wait.”

She heard them again teasing Margaery, their boots nearing her purple clogs. “Annoying? Annoying but terribly good looking, eh Luv?” Sansa raised a curious brow and draped a towel over Clegane’s chest, his lap still covered by the bottom half of his hospital gown. Making sure he was adequately covered; Sansa scooted to the door and poked her head around the edge of the curtain and over Margaery’s shoulder.

“For fooks sake, there are some good lookin’ nurses here!” Both officers exchanged a grin before looking back at the brunette and redhead before them. The shorter of the two men ran his index finger and thumb along his dark goatee before offering a sly but sincere smile, almost speaking directly to Margaery. “I’m Officer Bronn Blackwater… and this here is Officer Tormund Giantsbane.” Nodding his head towards the larger man, who like Sansa, was a redhead. Tormund’s icy blue stare looked then to Sansa, his thumbs resting gently atop the silver buckle of his belt. “How is our boy?” Concern washed over the two officers then, who waited on bated breath for a response.

Sansa slipped out fully from behind the curtain, finding herself under the imposing stare of what she assumed were friends of officer Clegane’s. With a practiced ease she folded her hands, having had discarded her gloves before coming to the door and looked at them intently, exuding sudden confidence. “Officer Clegane has suffered many injuries and while I cannot give you specifics right now, what I can tell you is that he is resting comfortably. He is on a ventilator, which is doing his breathing for him. Once I am done with giving him a bath…” Sansa felt the heat on her cheeks flare again. “I will let both of you come in and see him.” The look of relief upon their faces quickly changed to amusement. “Where do we sign up for baths?!” 

Sansa and Margaery looked at one another and then shook their heads. Margery hid her lips behind her hand, for fear that even the tiniest of giggles would slip out. Very seriously, Sansa folded her arms across her chest. “It would be helpful if you two could call Officer Clegane’s family and tell them what has happened and that he is here at KLGH.”

“Well Luv, to be honest… Sandor doesn’t really have any living family.” Bronn explained, suddenly also very serious.

“How about a wife?” Sansa drew a breath. Another soft blush betraying her. 

“Nope!” Tormund added, eyeing Sansa’s cheeks suspiciously before grinning.

“Girlfriend?” The question passed her lips before she could even catch it. 

“No Luv, lucky for you…” Bronn chuckled before giving the blushing redhead a wink.

“Oh! You wicked, wicked man!” Margaery giggled melodiously, gently swatting at Officer Blackwater and then at Tormund, whose attention had been directed back to the nurses station, he stared unabashedly at the statuesque Brienne who busied herself with the phone that wouldn’t stop ringing. Sansa stepped back into her room, she could hear Marg wheeling chairs over for Bronn and Tormund, they would be the ones sitting for the remainder of the night, into the morning. As she returned to the bedside, Sansa glanced to the foot of the bed, where Stranger lay, lazily he looked back at her, his head resting on his front paws, body and tail curled into the remaining space, which wasn’t much with the size of his human counterpart. At some point, he would have to move so she could change the bed linen but she wasn’t entirely sure how that would happen as he would not leave Officer Clegane’s side. “Good boy.” 

While refilling the basin with warm water, Sansa snatched up several washcloths and a small bottle of surgical soap and then wheeled everything over via bedside table. Removing the towel from his chest, she admired his masculine form, only briefly this time and began to work. Gently, she washed the ruined left side of his face first, inspecting the twisting mass of scars which appeared old, as they were healed. The mangled flesh shone as the soapy washcloth removed grime and dried blood. There were no facial fractures but there were the beginnings of bruising. She dipped the washcloth again and tended to the right side of his face, handsome and rugged. She noted a small laceration above his thick dark brow and cleaned it with new gauze, dabbing ointment on it after. Taking the flashlight from beside the basin, she tenderly opened each one of his eyes and flashed the light into his pupils. His eyes were dark grey, the color of storm clouds racing over an angry sea. The pupils briskly constricted to the light, which was the reaction Sansa was expecting, thankfully he was not found to have a head injury. At that moment, Sansa found herself hoping that maybe tomorrow the distant and glassy stare those stormy grey eyes had now would be replaced with vision, seeing her upon his wake. She shook her head then, repeatedly and silently scolding herself with how unprofessional she was being. This was her patient and she was his nurse. 

Moving to the head of the bed, another refreshed water basin in tow, she stood looking down as him and purposefully started pushing his dark, almost black hair back from his forehead. Noting some glass pieces, she double gloved and picked out the larger pieces by hand and then with a small black comb, cleaned out the rest. As she started to lather his hair with shampoo, she imagined how he wears it when at work… or even at home, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she pictured him sporting a low ponytail at the nape of his thick neck. Though she did not think of him to rock a manbun, she twisted his freshly clean and damp hair into a bun atop his head so it would not get in the way of lines or equipment. Idly, she wondered then what it would feel like to run her fingers through his hair under different circumstances. ‘Oh, my Gods, just stop.’ She pleaded with herself.

Annoyed, Sansa moved to continue with the bath. With fresh washcloths, she soaped up his shoulders and chest, avoiding the chest tube dressing in which she would change to her liking afterwards. It would be a lie to say that Sansa didn’t enjoy providing Officer Clegane with this bed bath, and though this type of care was something that Sansa provided to all her patients, she felt guilty about letting her mind wander while Officer Clegane was in such a vulnerable state. Feeling foolish, she sucked in a deep breath as the washcloth ran down his stomach, over each and every individual abdominal, soaking the trail of soft black fuzz that continued into his pubic region, disappearing from sight under his gown. ‘He’s not even flexing… he is just so yum- Sansa!’ 

The realization then came that his lower half still needed to be washed, instantly she felt another wave of heat rush to her face, her stomach filling with what felt like… butterflies? Pursing her lips together, Sansa let her gaze move to his still covered lap but as her thoughts began to drift, there was a soft knock and Brienne appeared. “I saw that your curtain was still closed Sansa, I thought perhaps you needed some help.” Relief swept through Sansa, while she remained outwardly professional with her task at hand, she was thankful that Brienne’s assistance would keep her laser focused. Stranger, alerted to the newcomer lifted his head swiftly and swiveled his triangular ears. Brienne smiled at the dog who softly thumped his tail a couple times before settling his chin on his paws.

“I figured we could finish the bath and then ask the officers outside how to get my new friend here off the bed so we can change the sheets.” Sansa offered. 

“Good idea.”

Regaining her composure, Sansa spread a fresh towel over Officer Clegane’s lap before pulling the hospital gown completely away. Brienne at the moment did not seem none the wiser, gloving up and taking a washcloth into her fingers, wringing out excess soapy water. Shifting the towel to expose his thigh, Brienne carefully began to wash his left leg. “What a shame this happened, Officer Blackwater and Giantsbane both say adamantly how dedicated of an Officer he is. Dependable, honest, strong. How much he loves his K9…” Brienne studied his face with admiration, and what may have even been pity. Sansa was still, and Brienne moved to her side to do the other leg. Similar to the crushing injury to the right side of his chest, his femur had been broken and hip dislocated from the socket, both re-set and repaired in the OR. While his orthopedic injuries would be painful and likely require physical therapy, it was his internal injuries that worried Sansa. Officer Clegane suffered a grade IV liver laceration which caused him to lose a lot of blood and present with unstable and unpredictable shock-like symptoms. While in the OR, the surgical team transfused him with multiple units of blood, while searching for the source of the bleed. It was not unlikely that Sansa would continue to transfuse him throughout the night. 

As Brienne re-dressed his hip dressing, she eyed Sansa curiously, wondering why she hadn’t yet completed urinary catheter care, the towel undisturbed across Officer Clegane’s lap still. In Sansa’s hesitation, Brienne found her answer and she demurely hid the tiniest, innocent smile. Unaware, Sansa snapped another pair of gloves on and reached for another washcloth. Not wanting to place herself in a negative light in the presence of her boss, Sansa delicately moved the towel and was not prepared in any way for what was underneath.

They say that nurses see more cocks than the ladies of the night who reside on the street of silk, and though Sansa had certainly seen her share as a healthcare professional, Officer Clegane’s piece was truly exceptional. Sansa’s gaze widened, her now dry lips parting… she couldn’t be sure, but had she just gasped? Doing her best to avoid any eye contact with Brienne, Sansa moved the washcloth to Officer Clegane’s impressive manhood, though not erect, its length was partway down his muscular thighs. However, it was his girth though that started to make Sansa sweat, her fingertips unable to touch one another as she wrapped her slender digits around his thick, veined member. With the most delicate of touches, Sansa maneuvered the washcloth around his head and the rubber catheter. ‘Your boss is literally standing a few feet away, get it together you creep.’ 

Brienne was placing new heart monitor leads on Officer Clegane’s chest in attempts to move things along, ending Sansa’s palpable tension. With luck, they had found and extra-large hospital gown which would accommodate the Officers hulking frame. Sansa was pleased with her work, Officer Clegane was squeaky clean with new bandages… besides his obvious injuries and his breathing tube, he looked okay. Sansa watched him as Brienne left to ask Blackwater and Giantsbane about Stranger. When Brienne returned, the redheaded Tormund was swift on her heels but she whipped the curtain closed behind her with a look of exasperation. “Move. You are in our way!” Shae was sassing the two officers at the door, willing them to move as Margaery followed. 

“Ok. See that K9 harness?” The nurses in unison looked over to the counter where Strangers harness sat, Sansa looking back to Brienne curiously for more direction. “Right now, it is off… meaning Stranger is off duty. We simply have to put it back on him.”

“That seems easy enough…” Sansa took the harness and inspected it, black and olive green nylon heavy with military grade buckles and a few Velcro patches. One patch was a deep mustard yellow color with 3 snarling dogs dancing across it. The other one was black with white writing which read, “I am fucking crazy”, the last had an image of a scythe and read “I am the Stranger”. Stanger suddenly sat up from the bed at full attention. His deep brown intelligent stare was hyper focused on Sansa as she approached him with the harness in hand. He was even more impressive from this angle… angular, lean and athletic. The way he sat perfectly still was almost disarming. Carefully, Sansa began slipping the harness over Stranger head and erect ears, smoothing straps down and around his proud chest. Stranger was patient as Sansa worked the harness like a rubrics cube. Finally, Stranger was “dressed” and he leapt from the bed with a graceful agility Sansa, nor the other nurses had ever seen from a dog. 

“What a handsome boy…” Margaery cooed, reaching for him. The friendly dog who just moments ago was laying upon the bed, thumping his tail to the delight of the ladies was in work-mode. Stanger ignored her advances and silently inched to the closed curtain, placing himself directly in the doorway. No one was leaving or entering without having to pass the on duty Malinois.

The nurses busied themselves helping Sansa roll her very large patient from one side of the bed to the other so that all of the soiled sheets from the OR could be replaced with fresh new ones. Before leaving, they also cleaned the room… all soiled linen went into the hamper, blood was wiped from the floor and bed rails, all unused linen was folded neatly and placed into the cabinets. All evidence of the chaotic scene it had been when he first arrived was now gone. Sansa thanked her co-workers gratefully and dimmed the recessed lighting which shone over Officer Clegane’s resting body. She smiled proudly and washed her hands before stepping to Stranger in the doorway, fingertips ruffling his thick fur behind his ears. He did not acknowledge Sansa, nor did he move from his post… she smiled down at him.

“Officer Blackwater, Officer Giantsbane… you can come in now.”


	5. Surviving Devils night.

The two officers stepped past Stranger, the dog didn’t move or react to their passing, even as they gave his head a scratching on their way by. They looked suddenly solemn, Tormund with his mouth slightly agape and Bronn with his lips pressed into a hard line, the color draining from their faces as they took in the sight of their fallen comrade and friend, Officer Sandor Clegane. Despite his injuries, both men noted how well kempt and clean Clegane looked… he was scrubbed pink, his shoulder length black hair freshly washed and piled onto the top of his head. The laceration above his right eye was dressed. 

Bronn was the first to move to his bedside, extra careful not to kickover the bubbling chest tube chamber that sat on the floor. Tormund followed, but stood opposite of Bronn. Sansa stood quietly at the foot of the bed, allowing them to take in everything. Of the two, Sansa assessed that Tormund may be more sensitive than Officer Blackwater. Tormund’s pale icy blue eyes welled ever so slightly with salted tears… threatening to roll down his cheek if they filled anymore. One large hand rested on the bedrail while the other one softly grasped Sandor’s forearm. “We are here brother. Bronn n’ me, Tormund. Stranger too…” Bronn looked to Tormund as he spoke, then back to Sandor who looked so comfortable, he could have been sleeping. Without taking his eyes from him, Bronn finally spoke, “He looks good Luv…” Sansa managed a smile as Bronn then faced her. “… So, did you wash all of him? Like, everything?” Like two teenage boys, the two officers started to snicker. Unimpressed, Sansa gave them curt nod before Bronn continued, “Well, he is not going to like that one bit. Could have bought him dinner first before checking out the goods.” Sansa wanted to laugh, but her professionalism shone through shooing the two from the room. “Alright you two, out. I have things I need to do…” Tormund and Bronn exchanged grins again, overgrown boys stuck in the bodies of these two large men in uniform. “Aww Luv, just some good fun, eh?” 

Thankful they left, Sansa whipped the curtain shut and moved to the equipment cart pulling out blood tubes and other phlebotomy bits. With expertise, Sansa took the blood from one of his lines and wistfully examined Officer Clegane’s face. “I will happily buy you dinner when you make it out of here, if you would like…” Placing the vials of blood into a bag and disposing of her gloves, Sansa left the room and sanitized her hands.

\---

Bronn and Tormund were almost too large for the rolling chairs Margaery had provided them with, but neither cared for their friend was alive. It was only a bonus that the scenery was so beautiful. Bronn was not bashful as he watched Margaery scurry around the unit, her passion for work especially on this night was exceptionally appealing for the hardworking, blue collared man. Despite being so busy, Margaery was receptive to Officer Blackwaters hard stare… men staring at her was not a new concept for the bubbly brunette with bouncing curls. Margaery stepped purposefully with extra sway in her already exaggerated step, her slender hips taunting Bronn as she flitted across the unit. Bronns thin lips tugged into a slight one-sided smile as his neck craned to examine the way Margaery’s curved backside looked as she bent over the desk, answering the phone. “Would ya look at that?” Tormund stopped talking, realizing that Bronn hadn’t heard literally anything he said. Tormund grunted in response, mildly annoyed. “Think I got a chance, mate?” 

“Nope. The only thing she would ever let a man like you lick would be the bottoms of those purple work clogs she’s wearing.” 

“I would gladly lick those… before I…”

Both officers straightened up and become quiet as Sansa emerged from the room, a small biohazard bag tucked up under her arm as she washed her hands, her long fiery fishtail braid swishing behind her. 

“One thing I do know, brother… he is going to like that one."

“Agreed. He is so screwed.”

Both officers chuckled quietly, Bronn resuming his stalking of Margaery as Tormund, significantly less obvious, almost shy looked in the direction of the statuesque blonde, “the leader” of the nurses he surmised. 

\---

Sansa found an unused portable workstation and unplugged it from the wall and headed towards the nurses’ station where Margaery was standing. “He staring you know… like you are a tasty snack.” Sansa remarked quietly, amused.  
“Oh darling, I know. I AM a tasty snack, delicious even.” Margaery shot a sideways knowing glance at Sansa and winked. “How long do you think before I have his balls tucked neatly into my back pocket?” Sansa giggled and in unison the two nurses challenged the officers, with stares of their own. Caught off guard, Bronn nearly lost his seat in the rolling chair which caused Tormund to roar with a contagious belly laugh. Sansa and Margaery burst into a fit of giggles, even Brienne who was passing through with an armful of supplies was unarmed by the laugh of Officer Giantsbane, her lips pursed and the smile that formed then betrayed her, freezing the wide-eyed Tormund. 

“Sansa!” Shae chided. “Your labs came back and 24’s H&H is low, I paged Luwin for you.” No sooner had Shae finished, the phone rang again and Luwin was on the other end saying he had ordered blood for Officer Clegane and he should be transfused as soon as the units were ready. Taking a moment, Sansa nursed her now cold red-eye coffee and instinctively picked up the phone on the first ring when rang again. Hanging up, Sansa put down her coffee and headed over to Myranda, who was sitting idly at the desk, typing into her phone. 

“Myranda, would you please go the blood bank and pick up the blood for room 24, Clegane please?”

Pretending she hadn’t heard the request, Myranda continued typing and even had the nerve to laugh as if she had read something funny. Sansa narrowed her eyes; Myranda’s antics would not be tolerated tonight. The entire staff was still so busy, despite how the hours ticked by and here was Myranda, on her ass, taking up space and converting oxygen into carbon dioxide. 

“Myranda!” Sansa snapped. Myranda stopped then, tucking the phone into her breast pocket. “Yes?” She feigned in a sickeningly sweet voice. Standing, Myranda uncomfortably invaded Sansa’s personal space, though she lacked the height to face her nose to nose. Not affected, Sansa stone-walled the mousy girl whose face puckered and soured into a familiar position. “I need you to get blood from the bank for room 24, Clegane.” 

“You think you are so much better than me…” Myranda hissed, lifting onto her tiptoes, the disdain between the two was grossly palpable. “It should be me in your shoes, rich little Sansa Stark with the world at her feet. Too bad all of that money can’t buy life for your dead fucking family.” Sansa’s throat burned as her eyes narrowed into slits which caused Myranda to smile so wide that it reached her eyes.

“Out of the way titless-wonder!” Margaery hissed, barging her way between the two, shouldering Myranda harder than required. Embarrassed, Myranda crossed her slender arms across her less than ample chest, storming off. 

“I’ll get the blood.” Margaery was already heading towards the door that would take her to the main elevators.

Sansa was already at Officer Clegane’s bedside priming a new line for the blood as Margaery appeared with a small cooler of blood. She had heard her coming of course, Margaery teased Bronn and Tormund, “Hi fellas”, and cooed Stranger, who hadn’t moved. Per protocol, both nurses checked the blood… meaning they matched the units to both the patient and the order Dr. Luwin had written and signed off on the workstation on wheels or WOW that Sansa had rolled into the room to document on. Margaery watched Sansa hang the blood, then smile at Sandor. A romantic at heart, Margaery leaned against the wall and cocked her head knowingly. “You like him, don’t you?” Sansa stood at his side, one of her hands resting softly on his own large paw as she allowed her gaze to sweep once more over him. “Silly, isn’t it?” Marg shook her head softly, a soft curly lock of hair escaping her lose messy bun. “No, Luv.” Margaery begin, more thoughtfully. “Sansa, don’t let anything that useless cur Myranda says get to you. You are too good for that…” Before she could finish, Sansa interrupted in a way that only a best friend could. “Did you want to stay over; we are working the same shifts… I figured it-…” Margaery’s chin nestled on Sansa’s shoulder; she hadn’t made a sound. “Of course, I packed my bag. I hope you stocked up on Captain Crunch with extra Crunchberries!” Margaery always had a way of twisting a situation, making light in a time of dark, Sansa stifled a soft laugh before she nodded and peered back at Marg’s large brown doe eyes.  


Sansa and Margaery worked on transfusing the reminder of the cooler into Officer Clegane, Sansa diligently documenting in-between. The extra volume helped Sansa wean Officer Clegane’s blood pressure and heart medications. By 0230 aka dinnertime, Sansa was even able to turn one medication drip completely off. After repositioning Officer Clegane, Sansa and Margaery exited to the room, satisfied with their progress. Stranger was gone, as was Tormund. “Nature calls.” Bronn quipped happily, as if reading Sansa’s and Margaery’s thoughts. That wasn’t the only thing calling, everyone on the unit was starving and the smell of hot pizza wafted through the unit. Brienne appeared wheeling a metal cart stacked with pizza, the box was familiar… “Hotpies Pizzeria” was a favorite in Kings landing. Suddenly, the salads that Sansa and Margaery had prepared no longer seemed very appetizing. All of the nurses and support staff, with the exception of Myranda gathered around one area on the nursing station and sat shoulder to shoulder as if it were a banquet table. Sansa and Margaery selected seats next to one another and across the desk from Shae and Brienne. Engrossed in her cheese slice, Sansa listened to the excited chatter of the other nurses. Some discussed their lives outside the job while others gushed about their patients and the crazy night that had transpired. “We still have 5 more hours to go!” Everyone groaned. 

Sansa turned her attention back to room 24, Tormund was back with Stranger and was filling a paper bowl full of water for the K9. Stranger refused and went back to his post, which caused Tormund to frown. Putting down her crust, Sansa wheeled over in her rolling chair, propelling herself with her long legs. Thoughtfully, Sansa undid the buckles to Strangers harness, allowing the straps to fall as Tormund watched. Stranger stepped out of the harness and padded to the bowl, lapping up the water with haste. Sliding from her seat, Sansa kneeled next to Stranger who regarded her after he had his fill of refreshment. As water dripped from his black muzzle, a large pink tongue lolled out and licked his black rimmed chops. “Good boy Stranger. You are so handsome… yes, yes you are.” Sansa had both of her hands in his thick fur when Stranger tipped over in a heap, rolling onto his back and exposing his belly. Sansa’s laughing attracted Margaery from her pizza and soon, both girls were on the floor, scratching and fawning over the off-duty officer. Bronn and Tormund watched the girls with Stranger. “Some guys just have all the luck.” Bronn stated playfully. Margaery stood then and without a word curled her index finger under the chin of Officer Blackwater and began scratching his goatee. “Jealous, are we?” 

“Very.” Bronn answered, his eyes glued to Margaery’s as she tipped his head back effortlessly, staring down at him. A crooked smirk danced across her lips as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the crotch of his uniform suddenly very constricting. Bronn maneuvered his legs so that they were wide enough to be on either side of Margaery’s, it took every bit of restraint for him not to pull her onto his lap. As a self-proclaimed womanizer, this was new territory for Officer Blackwater. Bronn wasn’t a bad guy, but he was accustomed to badge-bunnies and one-night stands, yet here was Margaery… beautiful, confident and commanding, getting the very best of him… in a very public way. Tormund and Sansa watched wide-eyed in complete and utter silence, even Stranger had stopped his wiggling. Bending at the hip, Margaery leaned in placing both of her hands on either side of Bronn’s thighs, grasping the chair seat. Enamored with their closeness, Bronn sucked in a sudden breath as Margaery tilted her head forward, as if talking to lap. “Down, boy.”

Sansa and Margaery were already heading back to the desk when Bronn blinked himself back into reality, Tormund slapping him on the shoulder with amusement. “Fook. I think I’m in love…” Bronn exhaled and sunk deeper in his seat, tugging at his uniform.  
Stranger left behind his fellow officers and padded swiftly to his master’s hospital bed, leaping effortlessly between Sandor’s strategically placed feet, both legs elevated on several pillows so that neither heel would touch the bed. Stranger stared intently at Sandor as if willing him to wake. When that didn’t work, Stranger bumped his nose into Sandor’s knee… and again, slightly harder. Nothing. With a snort, Stranger laid back down, curling his body around himself. Though his eyes closed, his triangular ears remained erect, moving slightly when detecting noise. 

Morning came finally, the night staff completely exhausted as the day team trickled in one by one. Margaery and Sansa waited for their replacements, all the while making Tormund and Bronn promise to come back tonight. Sansa had explained to them that per Dr. Luwin; Sandor’s vital signs, chest x-ray and labs looked excellent. Meaning, she would be turning off the paralytic tonight and lifting the sedation for the first time. Both officers looked equally hopeful by this and promised repeatedly that they would be the ones on duty again tonight. Their morning replacements came in the form of Officer Payne and Officer Rivers, both rookies but their loyalty unrelenting. Upon seeing Sansa and Margaery, both boys lit up in bright smiles and flushing cheeks. “Wow…” Jealously surged instantly through Bronn, giving each rookie and effective slap across the back of the head. “Don’t even think about it.” He warned. River and Payne gulped at one another nervously.

After report, Sansa went to Officer Clegane’s bedside. Stranger opened both eyes and lazily looked at her. The rookies had brought food for Stranger, Sandor exclusively fed the K9 raw diet. In a stainless- steel bowl, meat and chicken tempted Stranger but he looked again at Sansa instead, “I know, boy. It will be okay… you will see. Your master will come back to you. He has to.” Stranger slithered out of the bed, not like he had before and stared into the bowl of his typical favorites. Sansa urged, kneeling beside him and finally, almost begrudging Stranger made work of the bowl. Sansa ran her fingers through his fur one he had finished, Stranger was lonely without his partner, he was one half of a 2-person team… and his other half wasn’t waking. It broke Sansa’s heart seeing Stranger appear so lost, he leaned his heavy frame into her side as they sat together on the floor. The Malinois was warm, like a little heater and this brought comfort to Sansa who smiled softly, draping her arm around the dog. “Lets’ get you dressed for the day.” Sansa took the harness and slipped it easily on, buckling each clasp and making sure all the straps were smooth. As if the harness were magic, Stranger transformed into the dutiful officer in the doorway. Sansa returned to Officer Clegane, and though she knew she shouldn’t, she ever so lightly grazed the backside of her hand down the ruined side of his face. “I will be back tonight, Sandor… nothing will keep me away. Until then, rest easy Officer.”

Though Officer Payne and Rivers had been warned, they couldn’t help but smile like two green boys as Sansa and Margaery walked past, arm in arm, their work bags draped over their free shoulders. In the locker room, they both changed out of their scrubs and clogs. “Sansaaa… I am fantasizing about eating a mixing bowl sized helping of Captain Crunch.” Sansa laughed as she pulled up a pair of baggy sweatpants.

The girls took the elevator to the top floor of the garage, it was a chilly autumn morning. “We survived another Devils night…” Margaery nodded and grinned. Without another word, they climbed into the Yukon and x5 and followed one another to Sansa’s townhouse. Though it had a double car garage, Sansa left the Yukon parked in the driveway. Margaery, who had her own garage door opener pulled her smaller SUV inside, knowing they would take the GMC later. The jack-o-lantern on Sansa’s front stoop was dark again, the LED was set for 8-hour illumination. Once inside, Sansa deadbolted the door and put her bag down. Margaery was already in the kitchen and had pulled down 2 huge bowls, as promised. “Aaaaah, you naughty girl!” Wiggling her finger at Sansa, both girls erupted with laughter as Margaery playfully groped the cereal box, dancing around with it as if it were a long-lost lover. “My dream is to be ass deep in Captain Crunch one day…” Margaery took a huge spoonful and shoveled it into her mouth, Sansa throwing her a side-eye glance. “By the looks of things, your other dream is to be ass deep in Officer Bronn Blackwater.” It took a good few minutes for both girls to regain their composure after breaking out into a fit of hysterics, both red faced with tears streaking down their cheeks. 

Even though the spare room was set up as a guest bedroom, Margaery and Sansa always slept together in the master suite. It wasn’t unusual for Margaery to stay, especially when their work schedules coincided so frequently. No matter how old they got, sleepovers never got old… it was tradition for them, ever since they were little girls. Sansa crawled under her down comforter and rolled onto her side to face Margaery, already tucked in and waiting for Sansa. Nervously, Sansa looked to Margaery. “What do you think he will be like… Officer Clegane, when he wakes up?”

“I’m not sure Luv, but if he knows what good for him… he better be nice to MY best friend.” Margaery shook her fist out in front of her, Sansa smiling at her. “Especially after you took such good care of him.” Sansa was quiet and Margaery knew why. “Sansa, what are you going to do…?”

“I don’t know… but, I have to go back to settle the estate and the affairs. I’ve put it off far too long. I thought it may be easier the longer I wait, but if anything… I think it has made it more difficult.”


End file.
